


Be Different

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Discussion of Racism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Hermione thought the wizard world would be different.





	Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Harry Potter, Hermione, any".

Hermione thought the wizard world would be different.  
  
It is, a little. She isn’t rejected for her skin, but instead for her blood.  
  
Of course, as she and Dean discuss one day, sharing food in a corner of the common room, those aren’t really different. Either way, she’s being insulted for something that isn’t in her control and that she wouldn’t change if she could.  
  
There is probably a spell somewhere that could change her skin, and polyjuice potion would. But she doesn’t want to, the same way she doesn’t shy away from her lack of magical heritage – and she ignores the whispers in her mind that she did exactly that at Professor Slughorn’s meeting, though Harry sat beside her and was ready to fight anyone who made an issue about it.  
  
She refuses to look and see if there is a spell though, which is the only piece of magic she ever refuses to be curious about.  
  
She knows it exists (how could it not?) and she knows what the reasoning behind it would be (I want to be respected, and magic will let me be, so why not?).  
  
She doesn’t want to do that, so she doesn’t look.


End file.
